


let them eat cake, he said, just like marie antoinette

by izurulovesboats



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Open ended, bodyguard au i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurulovesboats/pseuds/izurulovesboats
Summary: Guaranteed to blow your mind.(strife receives a few work emails he doesn't quite agree with.)





	let them eat cake, he said, just like marie antoinette

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this one was a short one!! i was tryin to get a request out before school starts and my braincell has been stolen. 
> 
> ..also this is my first time writing tevela, ive only been to like two of her streams with strife so i'm goin off of what i've been told about her bsehjsbhj

_ ‘...Sincerely yours,  _

_ William Strife’ _

He signs off on that email and fixes any small mistakes before sending it. He leans back in his chair, eyeing the closed door to his office. He huffs to himself, wondering where those two were. Whatever they were doing, they were usually up here and bugging him by now. Granted, he’s probably unleashed hell upon the world by telling Tevela and Parvis to fuck off while he worked, knowing how much of an enabler Tev is to whatever chaotic idea Parvis has, but even then, he doesn’t think they’d do something that would take up that much time. 

It’s been, what, a few hours? He looks at the clock on his computer.  _ Where are they? _

He suddenly hears the two enter, a long, drawn out “ _ Striiiifeeeyyy! _ ” accompanying the door being opened. He rolls his eyes at Parvis’ overused nickname for him, refusing to look up from his computer screen to give him any attention. Instead, he clicks on another new email. “What’cha been up to?” 

He sighs as he reads the entails of the email, sliding his hand underneath his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Dealing with other people’s messes that they’ve made out of their own incompetence.” His brow furrows as he rereads the message, “Would you guys be able to accompany me to a meeting tomorrow?” 

“Of course, Strifey.” Tev responds without missing a beat, and Strife scoffs again at that stupid nickname. He barely notices her walk behind the chair, perching her head on his shoulder to look down at the screen of his laptop. “What’s this about?” 

“Apparently some complication in funds. They’re saying they can’t pay me back when I want the money.” He explains, a sour note on his tongue, “Which, makes no sense, because it’s a multi-million dollar company.” 

Parvis saunters over and slides his way onto the desk, right behind his computer, “Well, wait until they see your two convincing factors!” He excitedly notes, "Tev and I will surely make sure they know what you want!"

“Right.” He agrees, “I’m sure they’ll be quick to change their minds, with you two there.” He quickly types out a response and sends it, finally closing the lid on his laptop with a satisfying snap. “So. What were you two out doing?” 


End file.
